


A Knight’s Tale

by tenaya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Extremely brave little boys, Fearsome Toads, Gen, Humor, Mick Rory Defense Squad, Quests, Young Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaya/pseuds/tenaya
Summary: Remember that episode where Mick confessed he had a fear of giant toads?  This is why....





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is written by SoCee, who doesn't have a AO3 account. This is the first toad!fic that I know of.

A Knight’s Tale by SoCee

***

It includes, as all good stories do, a murder.

The Rory Farmstead was an expansive kingdom, containing a low land area with a great pond populated by exotic wildfowl and jeweled butterflies. Who would suspect within this heaven there would be demons lurking.

Young Mickey Rory, age 7, had free rein of this empire. With his wooden sword he was the greatest of the chosen few. Explicit instructions mentioned not going close to the edge of the pond. But such a brave and grown boy could not resist the call of a forbidden paradise. Along the edge were cattails standing in military formation. Oh how Mickey’s mother would enjoy such a treat for her table flowers. The shallow muddy bank was no impediment to greatness. Such thoughts come before the fall of all great men.

Mickey slid down the slope in a dignified sprawl landing unhurt in the shallow water. For a brave youth of stout heart this was a quest to treasure. Until they appeared, a creature with bulging eyes and warty skin so terrible as to challenge the greatest of warriors. One let out a noise equal only to the sound a dragon would roar. To be answered by another trice as horrible as the first. Suddenly there were multitudes of these inhuman beasts all calling in contempt for human kind.

At such time even the stoutest of heroes will consider retreat. And retreat Mickey Rory did, clutching his triumphant prize of cattails for his mother in the hope of soothing her temper at his muddy attire. Mickey swore on his sword he would avenge his defeat and slay these horrible monsters. He never forgot this pledge.

As for the murder, that would come later with cold certainty.

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently my fault because SoCee kept urging me to write why Mick is afraid of giant toads and I started pestering her back that she should write one. And the story came to her when she went to bed for the night and wouldn't let her be until she got up to write it down. Cool, eh?
> 
> I should also say we'd been laughing about the bit going around that any story can be improved by added, "And then the murders began." as the second line. It's a lot of fun. Try it out. You can see how that influenced this story. :)


End file.
